junto a ti
by Bereniss
Summary: lo que sentimos, que importa ser diferentes si junto a ti me siento protegido y todo lo puedo olvidar...lemon


**Serie:** XXX-holic

**Parejas:** Doumeki x Watanuki

**Clasificación**: mature 17-NG,

**Advertencia**:¡¡lemon!!

**Disclaimer:** xxx-holic y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP diosas de diosas y aunque todas sabemos que son fangirls… el lemon nos lo dejan a nosotras…por ahora, no tiene fines de lucro, esto no me alimenta… así que mejor estudio…u .u

**N/A:** esto es como una continuación de mi otro fic…aun que no es necesario leerlo…Es solo para las que se quedaron con ganas de más (cof, cof ¡¡lemon!!Cof, cof)

**Dedicaciones:** para mi Editora Kenia-chan, que me obliga a terminar todo lo que hago, agradézcanselo a ella y a Nebyura, AlquimistaFlama, Nanamiii, yo-chan1, Aerumna...Que fueron las que querían una segunda parte… (¡lo que querían era lemon acéptenlo! yo también ¬/¬)

--

Solo unas pocas cosas se salvaban de la "perdición" de la entrega, El tiempo que llevaban juntos, dejaba de importar cuando se entregaban, también el número de discusiones por día. Lo que no olvidaban, era el número de sonrisas discretas que surgían del más alto; que tan rápido subía el color a las mejillas de Watanuki, que perfectamente se complementaban entre ellos.

Su entrega; que descubrieron los hacia mas fuertes, alejando a los espíritus por un tiempo, dejándolos en una paz, de la que no eran testigos, por que estaban tan ocupados en ellos que simplemente lo ignoraron hasta que yuuko se los hizo saber, esas uniones que se llevaban a cabo, se convertían en un escudo, que protegía solo a los dos que la realizaban.

--

Los pocos gemidos que producía sin poder evitarlo rápidamente eran silenciadas por los labios hambrientos de aquel joven que lo orillaba a todas esas sensaciones, unas manos inexpertas pero seguras de lo que hacían lo tocaban, lo acariciaban de una manera casi sobrenatural, casi obligándolo a disfrutarlas.

Pequeños gemidos ahogados y excitantes, se escuchaban por aquel pequeño apartamento que los protegía de la nieve que caía afuera, besos que recorrían la pálida piel bajo Doumeki; unas manos que se movían por el deseo acariciando la morena espalda al compás de sus lenguas demasiado ocupadas. En aquella cama watanki solo escuchaba su propia respiración demasiado sonrojado por las caricias hambrientas hacia él, sintiendo las manos de Doumeki; quien arriba de él, no solo se limitaba a besar su cuello dejando la marca de la pasión que no pudo ser contenida por mas tiempo; también acariciaba las largas piernas de su Watanuki, escuchando sus gemidos de placer, que se empeñaba en tratar de contener(sin mucho éxito) resistiendo aquellas sensaciones que Doumeki sabia era el causante; intentando no excitarse, aferrándose a ese tierno pudor que Doumeki encontraba divertido eliminar.

--

Watanuki y Doumeki ya se habían besado con anterioridad

--

-ah….Doumeki

--

Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Watanuki se había comenzado a acostumbrar al guardián que era Doumeki a su lado, y la sensación de no estar solo, le agradaba, y se había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba, ya una vez Doumeki le había dicho que lo necesitaba también y esa sensación de ser necesitado y necesitar, era tan extraña que siempre los hacia sonreír

--

-Watanuki…- Doumeki gimió en la oreja de Watanuki que había comenzado a lamer provocando un agradable escalofrió en el dueño del nombre que los volvió locos, comenzando de nuevo a las carisias y leves mordidas que daba Doumeki en todo el cuerpo de Watanuki, su leve sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, siempre sabia donde tocar y morder y en que momento por que estaba perdiendo la razón -Dou…ah- la mano de Doumeki comenzó a jugar con su miembro que comenzaba a exigir alivio, mientras su boca continuaba bajando a su pecho y volviendo a subir a su cuello tentando sus labios pero nunca tocándolos, estaba provocándolo, a Doumeki le encantaba que Watanuki pidiera rendido mas, le fascinaba el rostro encendido y sus ojos nublados por el deseo perdido en el placer, - basta…ah…no mas…- la velocidad en el miembro de Watanuki aumentaba y disminuía – Watanuki….pidelo…- pronuncio Doumeki, no importaba cuantas veces lo decía siempre era lo mismo, ese hermoso cuerpo temblando bajo el , su orgulloso amante se resistía pero al final(siempre) cedía.

--

Watanuki y Doumeki

Ya se habían besado con anterioridad, muchas veces de muchas maneras; atesoraban la primera vez y no tenían pensado dejar de hacerlo, los labios del otro eran demasiado tentadores para eso.

--

-…idiota….ególatra…ah- Doumeki beso a Watanuki mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas , le sonrió cínicamente( Watanuki no pudo mas que pensar que el Bastardo era sexy) dispuesto a no terminar tan rápido, fue marcando un camino de saliva desde la barbilla de Watanuki, por su cuello, su pecho y estomago hasta llegar a sus caderas donde comenzó a jugar con su torturado amante, que trataba de callar sus suspiros con sus manos, Doumeki continuo atrapando con su boca la hombría de su hermoso ángel, succionando, mordiendo suavemente acariciando con su lengua cualquier pliegue de piel aun no despierta(si es que había), Watanuki que no pudo mas que aferrarse a las sabanas y continuar hipnotizándolo con su respiración y sus gemidos que lo hacían verse adorable, Doumeki lamió sin despegar sus ojos de esa bella imagen de su Watanuki, y beso una vez mas el glande (Dios…¿Cuándo se volvió un experto?) para saber que otra reacción provocaba, por que estaba seguro (mas le valía) que era el único que podía provocar a Watanuki y tocarlo de la manera en que el lo hacia y saberse único para la persona que mas amaba… le gustaba mucho esa idea… si eso era ser ególatra, entonces valía la pena serlo…

- Doumeki…ya……más…. – dijo quedito, totalmente entregado, Doumeki sonrió dejando incompleta su tarea atendiendo a Watanuki, que inconscientemente se quejo…

te amo

--

Esos besos que primero fueran fugases roces, rápidos toques, se convertían en carisias cada vez mas profundas, cada vez mas necesitadas cada vez mas deseadas

Esos momentos solos llenos de silencio, se transformaban en platicas que duraban horas no había duda ya de que se amaban, que los dos cambiaron el mundo del otro, que no había nada mejor que su compañía. Ya hace mucho que habían comenzado un ritmo nuevo, ese ritmo enloquecedor, una lenta tortura de placeres…una sensación de necesitada desesperación que los sacaba de su natural rutina.

--

-…Watanuki…- que adorable era pensó Doumeki antes de introducir lentamente dos dedos dentro de su Watanuki, quien no pudo detener un delicioso gemido, Doumeki era una persona muy diferente cuando comenzaba a preparar a Watanuki, tratando de no hacerle daño al mover lentamente sus dedos dentro de él - ah…- besando la piel que tenia tratando de aliviar ese dolor inicial inevitable- ah…Dou…meki…ah..- con esos hermosos ojos tratando de verlo, pero inmediatamente cerrados por el placer,-...ah...- esa respiración agitada aun más al introducir el tercer dedo, completamente entregado, Doumeki que se consideraba paciente, fácilmente perdía el control, que había aprendido a manejar, al tener a Watanuki bajo su cuerpo, pidiendo mas, era muy difícil contenerse….

-mi…Watanuki…-beso en la frente a Watanuki- te…necesito…Doumeki...- demasiado para el control de ambos, suspiro por ultima vez al sentir a su Doumeki acercarse a su entrada…

--

Era su culpa que se sintiera de la manera que se sentía ahora, desde hace mucho tiempo que el lo quería y ese amor hacia mucho que había crecido, tanto que de alguna forma había estado deseando desesperadamente tenerlo entre sus labios entre sus manos entre su cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo que quería tocarlo y hacerlo gritar y ser el quien producía todos esos colores en su rostro

Como en sus fantaseas mas locas y mas desesperadas.

Como en esos momentos tan deseados.

--

-dime…si duele…- dijo antes de comenzar a introducirse lentamente dentro de Watanuki, quien cerrando los ojos esperaba por esa dolorosa intromisión a su cuerpo; pero no por eso desagradable ni tampoco indeseada, --continua…-Watanuki comenzó a besar el rostro de Doumeki tratando de distraerlos hasta llegar a ese esperado placer, beso su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas su nariz, y su boca, suaves carisias que no hacían mas que aumentar el placer en Doumeki y su perdida de control inminente - Watanuki….- por que otro cambio, era, al momento de comenzar a moverse dentro de él - dou… me… ki…ah…- trataba de hacerlo con la mas delicada paciencia-ah…Doume…ki…-(que Watanuki inconscientemente no ayudaba a mantener)por que Doumeki no quería hacerle daño, por que en esos momentos cuando a Watanuki comenzaba a inundarlo el placer , no hacia mas que verse frágil; entre sus melodiosos gemidos, su cuerpo delicioso, junto a su cuerpo caliente y demandante, que no podía controlar; no quería hacerle daño y esas constantes carisias que Watanuki le estaba dando no hacían mas que hacer añicos su auto control por que podía parecer frágil en esos momentos, pero no era asi; lo supo al sentir los suaves labios de Watanuki jugar con su oreja y morderla hasta dejarla roja, cuando sintió la primera envestida de Doumeki y gemir muy cerca de su oído, cuando se acostumbro a la intromisión y comenzó a sentir el placer que Doumeki producía en el, en ese lento movimiento que Doumeki llevaba, Watanuki, invitándolo a ir mas allá, fue quien se movió un poco mas rápido, para marcar que estaba listo; saliendo y enterrándose un poco mas, de nuevo inconscientemente había atacado al poco control que seguía en pie y lo había derrotado.

Control, cero; pasión y placer, victoria limpia (eso era trampa de dos contra uno pero poco importaba cuando el control perdió)

--

Ellos ya se habían tocado antes, habían tocado todo lo que es común tocar, de una manera tierna, suave, ligera, con fuerza o ruda, produciendo el mismo efecto que recorría su piel una y otra vez sin importar si lo habían hecho mas veces de las que podían acostumbrarse, y estaban seguros no dejarían de realizar esos roces, les gustaba demasiado esa sensación como para dejarla

--

Doumeki supo que perdió totalmente el control cuando sin más, después de entrar en un ritmo que comenzó a acelerar, salio de su interior tomando las piernas de Watanuki, y las puso sobre sus hombros dispuesto a una profundidad mas grande, haciendo que la inicial protesta de Watanuki por el repentino cambio, se convirtiera en un grito de placer al sentir como volvía a entrar en él. Y continuaba olvidando la paciencia inicial, marcándolo como solo Doumeki sabia hacer y Watanuki se dejaba deshacer, cabe mencionar que el poco orgullo de Watanuki, perdió mucho antes que el control de Doumeki y que ahora solo trataba de no gritar (mas alto) solo pudiendo aferrarse a las sabanas para sentir (y no dejar de sentir) a Doumeki.

–ah….-dentro y fuera de el, si en ese momento le dolía la manera un poco ruda en la que estaba moviéndose Doumeki, que tomo la cadera de Watanuki para acostumbrarlo y que ahora acariciaba, el placer parecía que lo inundo más rápido , perdido en la misma pasión que seguramente sentía Doumeki, que comenzó a masturbarlo, si se podía aumentar mas el placer, lento y rápido,-ah...ah… por…. favor…Doumeki…ya…- llevándolo al punto máximo para dejarlo y volver a un vaivén lento-… ya no…- podía responder - …mas…- era demasiado,-…no …puedo contener….me…- sentía que moriría de la tortura y no podía moverse, completamente inmovilizado por la posición de Doumeki -…no quiero…que te contengas..-era el único que lo llevaría al orgasmo y parecía -..ah..eres…delicioso… -disfrutar de ese momento de total desesperación y entrega de Watanuki al suplicar por alivio, totalmente perdido, entregado a Doumeki, que acelero el ritmo y la fuerza, hipnotizado por la visión de un Watanuki entregado por completo y suplicante, hermoso, tentador .

Su perdición.

-¡AH!…- su visión por completo se borro aun mas al sentir el orgasmo al que Doumeki lo había llevado torturado e impaciente.

Watanuki supo que la mano y el vientre de Doumeki que venia y se iba se bañaron con su ser, sintió el miembro de Doumeki, moverse aun dentro de el Escucharlo gemir, verlo estremecido de placer, probar sus dulces labios, tocar cada parte de su ser, oler la fragancia que lo caracterizaba… una y otra vez Watanuki no se daba cuenta que explotaba sus cinco sentidos…solo él

vio como Doumeki subió la mano que lo masturbaba y lamió su semen sin pensarlo, entregado al placer -¡¡ah!!-antes de venirse también dentro de su Watanuki, haciéndolo sentir su propio calor , liquido caliente que lo estremeció, y aun mas cuando vio en los ojos de Doumeki quien seguía dentro de el un amor que no necesitaba explicaciones, uno completo dentro del placer, antes de acomodar su cabeza en el hueco del hombro y cuello de Watanuki, quien aun tenia la respiración adorablemente agitada, arrullándose por ese sonido, ese calor, su aliento, su transpiración que sabia estaba en igual condición que el mismo.

--

Ellos ya habían hecho el amor con anterioridad, si, esta no era la primera vez, había otras que no por el hecho de ser pasadas eran olvidadas, ni con mas o menos pasión, por que si había algo que ellos nunca negarían (a menos que fuera Watanuki tratando de contradecir a Doumeki) era que disfrutaban mucho de las veces en que se complementaban de tal manera que era el placer brindado y que brindaban que los movía como por una inercia invisible, inevitable con ese calor y pasión en el que siempre se entregarían por que sabían que tampoco seria la ultima como tampoco la primera.

--

--

Afuera hacia frió, era la helada mas grande de ese invierno según los noticieros del día siguiente. Afuera había nieve tan blanca que seguro, los niños al despertar estarían felices de verla, afuera aun estaba oscuro.

Pero dentro de ese pequeño apartamento, en la pequeña cama que ellos compartían esa noche y que había sido su mudo testigo, había un calor que acababa de ser consumado, el calor que inundaba era puro, era un calor que había en los corazones y que se extendió en sus cuerpos, había una llama, que sin importar lo grande o pequeña siempre estaría allí, llenándolos y reconfortándolos con su calor y con su luz que no quemaba y ardía.

- Watanuki…te amo- _¿lo sabes verdad?_

-…baka…- _yo también te amo_

Buenas noches

--&--/

Bien, ¿¿les gusto??Espero que si… a mi me gusto escribirlo n.n…

Si no dejan reviews en 7 días…algo les pasara…no se que…¡¡pero será malo!!

**notas aclaratorias:** OH dios lemon mal hecho --, No sabia que palabras poner… tampoco sabia si se entendían las posturas o los movimientos (estoy tan avergonzada después de esto

--/-- )

**nota de autora:** hace milenios que no escribía un douwata… pero es que me raptaron los aliens y….no la verdad es que los reviews fueron tan bonitos y¡¡ tla mayoria me pedían continuación!! Dios…soy tan mala escribiendo por que falta la inspiración, que mi cabeza hizo corto circuito con la presión de hacerles una buena segunda parte que me tarde todo un mes para hacerlo… juntando los días por que me tarde hasta hoy para darle los toques finales…¡¡perdón por la tardanza!! Y gracias por sus reviews no saben lo contenta que me hicieron…espero que les haya compensado la continuación dedicado a ustedes que lo pidieron y a todas las fangirls del douwata…

**Nota 2:** otra cosa es que por el momento me llama la atención el ¡¡SASUNARU!! Así que me encontraran hasta allá….hasta previo aviso


End file.
